Latias
/ |dex number = 380}}Latias is the Eon ''Pokemon. It is apart of the Eon duo with Latios. It Mega Evolves into '''Mega Latias' when exposed to a Latiasite. Biology Normal Latias She has a red and white body. She has straight pointed wings, with little tufts near the end. She has small arms, which end in red, and with three small, white fingers. It has a blue triangle on its chest, and its feet resemble small versions of its wings. It is 4 feet seven inches tall, and it weighs 88.2 pounds. Mega Latias Latias Mega Evolved looks almost identical to Mega Latios. The red on its body has now become purple, and it now has much larger arms both with a long spike pointed with three tiny points. Each arm has a triangle on the corner. It's forehead is also purple, and it has tufts of fur on the side of its eyes. Its ears are now longer, and its legs are also much longer. Canon Appearances Major * Latias and her brother Latios both made their screen debut and starred in Pokemon Heroes. '' Minor * A Latias appeared in ''Pikachu's Ocean Adventure. * A Latias was shown under the ownership of a Nurse Joy in SS025. * Latias made cameos in the introductions of the movies Jirachi: Wish Maker ''and ''The Rise of Darkrai. Fanon Appearances PokéLegend Latias is a young but powerful Legendary House Pokémon. It is Latios's sister. Pokémon Tales * Latias appears as a silhouette in ''Vs. Wynaut''. ** She appears for the first time in the flesh in ''Vs. Altaria and Shelgon'', befriending Ian. Pokedex Entries Ruby Latias is highly sensitive to the emotions of people. If it senses any hostility, this Pokémon ruffles the feathers all over its body and cries shrilly to intimidate the foe. Sapphire Latias is highly intelligent and capable of understanding human speech. It is covered with a glass-like down. The Pokémon enfolds its body with its down and refracts light to alter its appearance. Emerald They make a small herd of only several members. They rarely make contact with people or other Pokémon. They disappear if they sense enemies. FireRed/LeafGreen It can telepathically communicate with people. It changes its appearance using its down that refracts light. Diamond/Pearl/Platinum Its body is covered in a down that can refract light in such a way that it becomes invisible. HeartGold/SoulSilver It communicates using telepathy. Its body is covered in down that refracts light to make it invisible. Black/Black 2/White/White2 Its body is covered in a down that can refract light in such a way that it becomes invisible. X''' It communicates using telepathy. Its body is covered in down that refracts light to make it invisible. '''Y Its body is covered in a down that can refract light in such a way that it becomes invisible. Attacks *START: Psywave *005: Wish *010: Helping Hand *015: Safeguard *020: DragonBreath *025: Water Sport *030: Refresh *035: Mist Ball *040: Zen Headbutt *045: Recover *050: Psycho Shift *055: Charm *060: Psychic *065: Heal Pulse *070: Reflect Type *075: Guard Split *080: Dragon Pulse *085: Healing Wish Trivia *Latias was originally going to be the final evolved form of the fire starter, Torchic, but the idea was later removed, and the design was split into Latias and Blaziken. Gallery Latiken.png|Original artwork of "Latiken." Bianca(5).PNG|Latias taking Bianca's form in the fifth Pokemon movie indexs.jpg|Mega Latias indexs3.jpg|Shiny Latias latios-latias-fanart-ocean-flight-by-themerce-deviantart-wallpaper.jpg Category:Dragon Pokemon Category:Psychic Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Hoenn Pokemon Category:Pokemon Category:Gender-Exclusive Pokémon Category:Pokemon that do not evolve Category:Red Pokemon Category:White Pokemon Category:Mega Evolutions